


Desire to Grow

by ChubWriter



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeder Kanji Tatsumi, Feeding, Gainer Seta Souji, Gainer Yu Narukami, M/M, Size Kink, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: Damn, Inaba had worked well on Yu. The black jeans packed his legs tightly, almost tearing at some spots. They did not rub - yet. A problem a few more stuffings would solve. His round ass looked as if someone had stuffed two sacks of water in his pants. Yu slid a hand to reach it - jiggly and soft. It rippled like jelly whenever he stuffed himself with incredible gusto. Any kilos now and it would explode out of the clothes and leave in his underwear. Even his face had rounded more, his double chin more prominent. He pinched his chubby cheeks; damn, his face had become like a complete ball. And his sides had grown wide with fat; Yu's love handles oozed over his waistband and made a nice ring around his body.Weight Gain fic - don't like, don't read!
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Persona 4 Protagonist/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Desire to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! This is my first fetish fic - and my first fic at all! So, I mostly wrote this because there's a far too big lack of Persona 4 WG fics at all - and especially with the characters I love! I hope you like this - and tell me if I have anything to improve!

"A-ah! This feels lovely!"

Yu had just unbuttoned his pants. His belly spilled, finally free out of the tight cage that held him. Resting his hand on its top, he rubbed the stretched skin in slow circles. A coat had lost the war with the growing gut and lied discarded on the floor. The white shirt hugged Yu's belly, but the flesh still broke through the gaps between the strained buttons. Even while Yu was leaning back as far as possible in the chair, his belly hanged low; almost reaching his legs. Close, so close! "Tatsumi, where is the next batch?" asked he, while rubbing the taut tummy. He demanded those kilos!

"C-coming, senpai! But -" his eyes locked on Yu's rounded (more than normal) belly "- are ya' sure ya' have place for more?"

"You can bet," Yu pinched his fat to show his still-soft belly. That little food would never fill him - let alone stuff him. In Tokyo, he had eaten three times as much! Ah, those glorious days, when he'd move from buffet to buffet, only in ill-fitting shorts and T-shirt. By night, they'd strain to the limit - often with a popped button, covered with stains from Yu's conquests. He would parade his gut around the city, attracting so many stares - each one a compliment to his growing. Such tricks would never fly in Inaba under the watchful eye of Uncle Dojima. Yu had to make-do with messy improvised stuffings in the kitchen.

"Let's feed this beast," Yu said. His gut jiggled as Yu slapped it.

Kanji turned deep-red. After a few deep breaths, he said, "H-Hell yeah, senpai!" With his pink mittens on, he reached for the next overfilled tray.

‘Yeah, I'm teasing you,' thought Yu through the slight pain - slapping stuffed tums, however lightly, was never a clever idea. He'd have to gulp the pain with the next batch. ‘But it's all your fault. You love stuffing me, you love making me big and round, you love touching my belly. So I will shamelessly show off to you until you finally admit it. However long it takes me, Kanji.'

Kanji waited until the cookies cooled in the few minutes between the binges. (Even though Yu could eat even burning cookies; the real fire would lose to Rise's food in hotness.) A bit of time to soothe the overgorged beast. Yu's fingers sank a bit in the squishy flab. Uncle Dojima was trying to force him on a diet - the health magazines didn't appear in the house overnight by an accident. His cheap tactics did nothing; Yu's feeder harem was more than overjoyed to keep him fed on every occasion. Especially one blond badass with a hidden heart of gold.

‘Just wait, uncle! I'm growing gigantic!'

"Here come the cookies, senpai!" Oh, how could such a cutie exist? Skull T-shirt clung to his buff body, showing off every muscle. Bleached, spiky hair crowned his head. And yet he wore a pink apron with a cake pattern. If only he would tear the clothes and pin Yu to the chair, forcing cookie after cookie in him. No, even if they reached that far, Yu'd still have to take the initiative. Still, a man could dream.

‘Teasing time, second round.'

Yu snatched a cookie from the tray. His free hand was still rubbing his belly. He chewed, some crumbles falling over his shirt. "Ah!" moaned Yu. The melting chocolate filled his mouth with a slight bitterness and sugary sweetness.

"I can't eat food so delicious alone." Yu smiled between the bites. He offered a cookie to Tatsumi in his dirty with chocolate hand. "Would you like a bite? Or more? You are missing a lot." With his other hand, Yu threw yet another cookie in his greedy mouth.

"N-Nah, senpai! If I eat so much, I'm gonna end fuckin' huge! Like you with that round gut and that chubby ass and…" Kanji bit his lip shut. His face again turned a deep shade of red. "I-I mean… I'm gonna become a butterball - not that there's a problem with that, mind ya', senpai! Your gut's freakin' soft and nice to touch…" Kanji surprised Yu with the vibrant crimson colors. For a few seconds, he forgot to speak, merely grunting sounds and failing to save face. "I-I… I baked them for ya', senpai! So you should eat them, OK? Ya' promised to eat them all."

‘Just admit it! You want to stuff me until I am a fat, soft whale of a senpai! You want to make me eat so much that I feel sick! Stop hiding it, so I can kiss you and cuddle with you and everything else! Just admit it, damn it!'

Yu filled his mouth with cookies. If he spoke, he'd lose.

"Ya' must be super hungry, senpai." Kanji had returned from the chaos of lust, ready to help Yu again.

If only Yu could come back, too. The more he stuffed his prominent belly - feeling it grow bigger, rounder, tighter, fatter, thicker… Ah, he barely held himself! But if he stopped stuffing food in his mouth - few cookies at once, he'd throw himself at Tatsumi and kiss him. How hadn't Tatsumi lost control yet?

Yu stopped eating and bit his lip not to blurt out his secrets. With two hands, he held his belly (since long ago only one did not work). His underhang remained soft and jiggly and his fingers dug deep in it. He reached the hard pile of food inside of him - like he had eaten a whole rock. So heavy, so round, so stuffed. And it would make him so fat…

"Senpai," Kanji broke Yu's daydreams, "ya' need some help eating?"

Yu said nothing. Kanji leaned closer and Yu opened his mouth. Instead of words, small burp came out.

‘Almost there, Tatsumi. But I'll make you to say it.'

"Excuse me." Yu smirked without a trace of apology. "Ah, I'm feeling quite full by now. Maybe I should take it off…" Dreadfully slow fingers moved over the shirt buttons.

Kanji gulped down.

Yu worked on the lowest button first. Experienced fingers unbuttoned the shirt; his belly dropped a bit lower and jutted out a bit more. He glanced at Kanji - the hunk still bright-red - and jabbed a finger in the softness. Every button gave Yu a bit more place - a bit more power to seduce Kanji. After the fourth, his belly spilled out - completely free. His moobs showed next - two nice packs of fat that jutted out of his chest. While unbuttoning them, Yu slid fingers over them, feeling their softness. Finally, with a dramatic jest, Yu peeled off his shirt and threw it at Kanji's direction. "How do I look?"

"Ya… Amazing." Kanji blurted out those two words, but his mouth stood open. More teasing chances

"More precise," Yu ordered.

"Fat. Big. In charge." Kanji spoke, too busy eating the eye candy.

"That doesn't work." In charge, huh? Let's pick up that role. "I need to know exactly how I look. How round is my belly." Yu took his gut in hands, rose it a bit, and let it flop. "How jiggly is my ass." He slapped his butt, feeling the fat ripple. "How thick are my hips." His finger traced over them.

‘I swear if this does not work…"

"I'm gonna take a photo, senpai. I'll show it to ya and ya will see how ya' look." Kanji's voice shook - but not as much as his fingers, which almost dropped the phone three times.

"I'll be your model, huh?" Yu smirked. He leaned his head on his fist, making the elbow sink sightly in the meaty tight. "Go on."

Kanji took a few photos, his even his hands red with embarrassment. He gave the phone to Yu, his fingers jolting away as soon as they brushed against Yu's.

Damn, Inaba had worked well on Yu. The black jeans packed his legs tightly, almost tearing at some spots. They did not rub - yet. A problem a few more stuffings would solve. His round ass looked as if someone had stuffed two sacks of water in his pants. Yu slid a hand to reach it - jiggly and soft. It rippled like jelly whenever he stuffed himself with incredible gusto. Any kilos now and it would explode out of the clothes and leave in his underwear. Even his face had rounded more, his double chin more prominent. He pinched his chubby cheeks; damn, his face had become like a complete ball. And his sides had grown wide with fat; Yu's love handles oozed over his waistband and made a nice ring around his body.

The round pearl of his body was the belly. Today, before the stuffing, it looked as big as a watermelon and as round. It had become a part of Yu's mornings; he'd jump up and down, trying his best to squeeze it in the too-tight pants. Yu'd have to buy a bigger size after he broke through his current ones. Yu stroked the big pillow, feeling the warmth under his palm. His body was an exhibit for Kanji and the main show had begun.

Kanji put a hand on Yu's belly. Rough fingers touched the stuffed gut. Finally!

"I… Uh, senpai, I…" Redder than fire - and so warm - Kanji pulled his hand but blurted out no explanation. "I… ya know…"

"What do I know, Tatsumi?" Yu smiled. ‘That you enjoy stuffing me? That you know how much you love my ever-growing body, but refuse to admit it.' Ha, as if he'd help Kanji and say it in his place.

"Ya are a smart guy!" Kanji clenched fists. "Ya say it, ya know how!"

Ah, so there lay the problem. ‘Do you love me, Tatsumi?' Nah, far too direct. Poor Kanji would rather run on the street only in his apron than reply. "I cannot put a name to your feelings, Tatsumi." Hey, if the cliché worked, why drop it?

"I… I might've…" Kanji gulped down.

Yu bit off another homemade cookie. Few crumbs fell on his naked gut. Slowly, he stroked them off, jiggling his round belly.

"Ya are so unfair, senpai, to tease me with your freaking sexy body!" Kanji closed his eyes. "Shit!" One of his legs froze in place, the other lunged at the door. "Ya heard nothing, got it, senpai?" asked Kanji, while standing up.

"Too late, Tatsumi. Because I am sure -" Yu took Knaji's hand with his plump fingers and put it on his belly "- you said you like this."

"Don't ya…" Kanji's sense was coming back, slow enough to make him blurt sentences he did not intend to finish. "Isn't that freaking strange? Me to enjoy ya blowing up huge and…" He touched Yu's belly with his other hand.

"Strange or not, you enjoy it, don't you?" Yu said. "Or has some ghost put your hand here?"

"Are ya not weirded out? I wanna feed ya till ya grow bigger and fatter and…"

"You are lucky today. It seems I very much want to be fed until I grow bigger and fatter." Yu grinned.

"Ya… ya sure?"

"Do you think -" Yu stood up "- I'd get so round if I didn't enjoy it?" He held his belly in his hands again. "That I don't adore every kilo that sticks to my frame? That I don't like eating food until I can't move from the chair?" Kanji would burn to ash at any moment. Ah, how cute. Time for the final shot. "That I hate spending time with you, letting you watch how I gorge myself and grow tremendously?"

"S-senpai…" Kanji leaned in to kiss Yu. His muscular arms hugged the fat boy around his belly, reaching each other with some effort. Well-built pecs touched saggy moobs. Hard abs sank in the flabby, round belly.

Yu put a finger between their lips. "Not yet." He pushed Kanji backward gently and stood up. "You still haven't told me the most important thing. What do you feel?" His gray eyes aimed straight at Kanji's.

Not even in front of Izanami Kanji had trembled so much. "I… Senpai, isn't the kiss showing enough how much I love ya?"

Shit, he had said it! Kanji fell in the other chair, his legs weaker than the cookie dough. "Senpai, I…" He did not finish; senpai's smirking face loomed over him.

"Finally." senpai kissed Kanji.

Pleasant warmth moved from his lips in his whole body. He burned fire-hot, even his thoughts stuttering. "Can… Can I?" He hugged senpai to lift him off the ground. His arms strained with effort. Kanji huffed. "Ya are so heavy, senpai!"

Senpai leaned over him. A fat belly and moobs squashed Kanji. "You can do whatever you want, Tats… Kanji. Whatever you want."

Even hell couldn't be so freaking hot! Kanji's fingers were trembling as he moved them over Yu's round belly. They sank a bit in the squishy flesh over the stuffed stomach, round and hard like a bowling ball. Yu’s belly gurgled as it fought to digest all cookies. The empty tray lay on the table, almost daring Kanji to keep on. Hell, yeah! His hands reached all the way to Yu's love handles. The squishy flab jiggled over the waistband.

"Only this?" Yu almost mocked Kanji. Heh, if he was gonna challenge him, he was gonna get it!

Kanji rubbed Yu's belly with passion. His fingers ran over his belly, felling the fat move underneath.

"UUURP!" Yu burped. "Good one, Kanji. What do you think?" He put a hand on his belly, over Kanji's fingers.

"H-hell, yeah!" Kanji replied. Hell, was he ever going to stop burning around senpai?


End file.
